Arrival Blue part 1
by Mr.Shark
Summary: This story takes place before the Blue Gender series, written by the author formerly known as Cronin! More chapters to come if you like it!
1. Arrival Blue part 1

Arrival Blue  
  
Out of the depths of the Earth they came. Hundreds upon hundreds of them. I had never seen so many. Structured like a fine orchestra, with a mixture of large and small so that each may play his part. I thought to myself that this might be the end.the end of humanity. Already this new enemy known only as the "Blue" had wiped out most major cities. Tokyo had fallen to them in less than a week. There was really nothing anyone could do. By the time we had mobilized our forces, it was too late. But now here we stand, rifles and mech's pointed towards our enemies. Only one may come out victorious and I pray that it is us.  
The year is 2014AD. It has only been one year since the Blue arrived. Second Earth is almost complete and transfer of the 200,000 colonists is underway. My name is 1st Lieutenant Alex "Shark" Schnellman. I am in command of the 10th Special Forces LH (light/heavy) Mech Squad. Like most military squads ours consists of 13 men including myself. Currently we have; 2 light mech's, 2 heavy mech's, 2 transport vehicles and 1 armored Hummer with a mounted .50 cal machine gun. My second in command is First Sergeant Crocker followed by Sergeant Brumfield and if all else fails we always have Corporal "Crazy" O'Connell. We are known as the "Golden Boys", probably because our mech's are painted in a yellow and white striped pattern. To our disadvantage we lack combat experience due to the fact that we were only formed a month ago. That might not matter now though, seeing as how we're outnumbered 20 to 1.  
You would think that with all of our technology and advances in the military R&D department we would be able to handle an enemy like the Blue with no problem. I guess we were wrong. Well, no matter, today will be the Golden Boys day to shine. Sssskrrrraaccck..This is ground command to all squads..our current position is 25 miles northwest of Tokyo..General Fujimo has issued the order to begin the attack...air support is inbound so pay attention to your heads up displays..we will keep you informed..good luck and gods speed..ground command out. Alright Golden Boys mount up and move out! 


	2. Arrival Blue part 2

Arrival Blue part 2  
  
So we had our orders. We were to attack the Blue with everything we had. Unfortunately that wasn't very much. Our battalion only consisted of 2 Special Forces squads and 4 regular mech squads. So altogether we had somewhere around 24 mechs and close to 100 men. What were they thinking, scratch that, what was General Fujimo thinking. He knows damn well that we can't handle an enemy force of this size, it's insane. "Lieutenant Shark!" Yes Sergeant Crocker? Sir I was just thinking about this attack and well..it seems like suicide sir. Ssssskkrracck..This is Alpha squad..taking heavy casualties...need..ahhhhhh!!.......This is Bravo squad, where's our air support..over...This is ground command, e.t.a. on air support is 5 minuets. Five minutes! Sir there's no way we'll stay alive for two minuets in there let alone five! Agreed, Sergeant Crocker tell our men to cancel the advance, re-route to...this location here. Roger that sir, attention Golden boys this is Sergeant Crocker, we are to regroup at the following location, 45Lon by 68 Lat, that should put us just southwest of the hive. "Roger that Sergeant, moving out". Sir we should get moving ourselves. As I stood on top of the Hummer with my binoculars I could see our brothers in arms fighting to their deaths. I could see mech's being ripped apart and tossed into the horde to be demolished. Chances for survival in there were 0%. I don't see any of those boys coming back.  
Ok Private Neko lets role! Yes sir, moving out! Ssssskkrraacckk...10th squad this is ground command, what are you doing?...........10th squad respond, you have orders to engage the enemy at once...This is Lieutenant Shark, I am removing my men from the battle, we will not be part of this suicide mission....Now you hear this, this is General Fujimo, you will return to battle immediately....I'm sorry sir but I cannot comply...Do you know what your doing Lieutenant...You will "sir we have incoming", what?, "yes sir multiple targets, well do something!, there right on top of us General....Ssskkrraacckk...(gun fire)...(screams)....  
Well doesn't look like we have to go back in sir. No Corporal it doesn't does it. Sir ground command is no more, what are your orders? "My orders..what do I tell the men, we have no way of getting back to base, and even if we could what good would it do. All the remaining ground forces are in-route to Second Earth...What do we do, where do we go..." 


End file.
